


Solder Girl

by BritHistorian



Category: Weki Meki (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Military, Army, F/F, Military, Muscles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:13:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26876488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BritHistorian/pseuds/BritHistorian
Summary: When Sei decides to join the army, she and Suyeon are separated for eight weeks while she goes through basic training. How do they react to being apart, and what happens when they're back together?
Relationships: Ji Suyeon/Lee Seojung | Sei
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Solder Girl

"I can't believe you're doing this!" Suyeon shrieked.

Sei rolled her eyes. "And that's why I didn't tell you until the last minute - because I knew you'd freak out about it!"

"I just found out my girlfriend is joining the army tomorrow - I think that calls for freaking out!" Suyeon said, trying to keep her voice to a normal tone. "I thought you were going to start college this fall! You know - I'd see you around campus, sometimes we'd have lunch together when our schedules coincide, regular stuff. Not this!" She paused, nervously chewing her lip. "Can't you get out of this?"

Sei shook her head. "I've already signed the paperwork. If I don't show up for training tomorrow afternoon, I'm officially a deserter and can go to jail."

Suyeon clenched Sei's hand tighter. "I'm just. . . so surprised," she said quietly. "Will you promise to call me whenever you have time?"

Sei shook her head. "We're not allowed to have our phones during boot camp. No email either. If you want to write to me, it'll have be old-fashioned pen and paper letters."

"That's uncivilized! It's unfair! It. . . " She sniffled softly, blinking away tears. "I'm going to write to you every day."

Sei laughed. "There's no need to get ridiculous about out!" 

Suyeon stopped walking and took both of Sei's hands in hers. "Nope. Apparently I'm going to be a soldier's girlfriend, and I'm going to do everything I can to support you and remind you of what you're fighting for."

Sei struggled to hide a smile. "You do remember we're at peace, don't you?"

"Sure, now we are!" Suyeon said. "But that can change any moment! The world is an uncertain place! What if-"

Sei leaned up and kissed Suyeon to stop her from rantinng. "More likely is I spend a couple of years marching around, maybe a couple of months on the border staring across at some North Korean soldier who's just as bored as I am, and then in a couple of years I can start collage with a fat stack of cash saved up!"

Suyeon did her best to look brave. "You won't be back for two years?"

Sei laughed softly. "I'll be back several times in the next couple of years. I'll get to come back in eight weeks when I finish basic training."

"Eight weeks!" Suyeon exclaimed. "But that's-"

Sei leaned forward and kissed her again. "Not long at all. Will you wait for me?"

Suyeon nodded, her face serious. "Of course I will! Like you even have to ask! Of course I will!" She grabbed Sei and pulled her in for a hug. "I miss you so much and you're not even gone yet!"

"Well, I'm still here for 24 hours," Sei said. "And my mom said you can be the one tomorrow to drop me off at the recruiting station." Sei's phone beeped. She disengaged herself from Suyeon's arms and looked to see who had texted her. After reading the message, she put her phone back in her pocket. "And that was my mom. She told me to ask you over for dinner tonight, and said if you want, you can sleep over."

Suyeon paused to take all this in. "I thought your mom didn't like me."

Sei shrugged. "She doesn't. But now that I've graduated high school and enlisted in the army, I guess she figures she doesn't get to say anymore."

Suyeon nodded. "I guess it's better than the subtle hostility I've gotten used to from her."

"That's the spirit!" Sei said with a smile. "Now come on - we've got a couple of hours until we have to be at my house for dinner. Let's make my last day in town something to remember."

* * *

"You don't need to bring anything?" Suyeon asked, for at least the fourth time.

Sei shook her head. "Nothing. The clothes I'm wearing now will go into storage until after boot camp. The army will issue me everything I'll need."

"It just seems weird to be dropping you off for two months and you've got no luggage," Suyeon said.

Sei shrugged. "That's how it's done. The army does a lot of things different from the civilian world."

Just then the bus reached their stop. Sei got off first, with Suyeon trailing behind her. Once they were on the sidewalk, Suyeon looked around, trying to see where they should be going. "Where's the recruiting station?" she asked.

"Right this way," Sei said, taking Suyeon by the hand and leading her up the block to the recruiting station. They were met at the door by a fierce-looking soldier who was a couple of inches shorter than Sei.

"Good afternoon, Sergeant Choi," Sei said, standing at attention. Seeing the sergeant's eyes narrow slightly, she thought quickly, and then added "Lee Seo Jeong, reporting for duty."

"Good afternoon, recruit," Sergeant Choi said. "Say good-bye to your friend, then head in the back so Sergeant Jung can finish taking care of your paperwork."

"Yes ma'am," Sei responded. "Oh, and Sergeant Jung said you'd have some cards today with the address so people can write to me while I'm in training?"

Sergeant Choi nodded, then picked up a card from the desk behind her and handed it to Sei. Looking at Suyeon, she said "Letters from home do wonders for a soldier's morale, so I hope you're good about writing to her." Suyeon assured her that she would be.

Sei handed the card to Suyeon, then gave her a hug and said good-bye.

"I'm meant what I said yesterday," Suyeon said, "I'm going to write to you every day."

"You don't have to do that," Sei said, "but I do want to hear from you." She leaned in and gave Suyeon a kiss, then a second, longer one.

"All right, we don't have all day," Sergeant Choi called out. 

Blushing, Sei quickly pulled away from Suyeon. "Bye," she said quietly, giving Suyeon's hand one last squeeze before letting it go. She waved good-bye, then turned and headed through the door to the back of the recruiting office.

* * *

Sei was on a bus with about a dozen other recruits, plus Sergeants Choi and Jung, on her way from Seoul to Korea Army Training Center. Sergeant Jung had said it would be about a three hour ride, which gave Sei plenty of time with her thoughts. Should she have listened to Suyeon and gone to college? Was she doing the right thing? She'd trying talking to some of the other recruits to pass the time, but they were all as deeply engrossed as their own thoughts as she was, so any conversation died pretty quickly. 

After about an hour, Sergeant Choi made her way to where Sei was sitting and sat down next to her. "So," the sergeant said, "that was your girlfriend back at the recruiting station?"

Sei froze. She had heard that there was a lot of homophobia in the military, but she hadn't expected to encounter it on the very first day. On the other hand, the sergeant had seen her kiss Suyeon, so there was no point trying to lie about it. "Yes ma'am. Her name's Suyeon," she said quietly. 

Sergeant Choi nodded thoughtfully. "She's cute," she said after an uncomfortably long pause. After another long pause, she went on: "Look, I know it's none of my business, but I've seen it happen too many times not to warn you. It's likely that you're going to get a 'Dear Jane' letter around week three." Sei opened her mouth to respond, but the sergeant cut her off. "I could be wrong. Hell, I hope I'm wrong. But it's only fair to let you know what the future might hold for you."

And with that warning, Sergeant Choi got up and made her way back to the front of the bus. Sei's mood got even darker. What if the sergeant was right? After a while she shook her head and did her best to snap herself out of her funky mood - there was going to be enough to worry about trying to get through basic training without worrying about something that she was pretty sure was never going to happen. She looked out the window just as they passed a big field of flowers, so that cheered her up. She put Suyeon firmly out of her mind and concentrated on trying to enjoy the scenery for the rest of the ride.

When they reached the training center, the bus pulled up in front of a big buillding. The sergeants directed them out of the bus and into the building. They found themselves in a room with a bunch of benches with cardboard boxes on them.

"Find the box that has your name on it," Sergeant Jung called out. Sei almost jumped out of her skin - Sergeant Jung had always been so soft-spoken back at the recruiting office, but now she was barking like a drill sergeant from a movie. "Once you find that box," Sergeant Jung went on, "you are to put all your clothes and personal effects in it, put the lid on it, and put it on the table next to me. You will the go through the door to my left, where you will get a shower."

Sei and the other recruits looked around at each other. They were just going to be naked in front of each other and the sergeants? Sei found the box with her name on it and started getting undressed. She put her shoes in the box first, then her shirt and pants. They she took off her earrings and put them in the box. Then the necklace that Suyeon had given her last Christmas. Finally, when she couldn't avoid it any longer, she took off her underwear and put them in the box. She put the lid on the box and carried it over to the table. As she walked into the shower, Sergeant Jung looked her up and down. "You're not going to have time to maintain a Brazilian wax in here, Private Lee," she said, loud enough that Sei was sure all the other recruits could hear. "It'll itch like hell come Wednesday, but by next weekend you should be fine. Now go get your shower." The sergeant's comments made Sei blush, but she just hurried through the door into the shower room. 

There were shower heads spaced all around the walls. Sei picked one, stood in front of it, and the water started running automatically. She got some soap from the dispenser in the wall and started washing. When she was done, she looked around for a towel and, seeing none, simply shook off the water as best she could and walked into the next room. In the next room she was issued an official Korean Army towel and a set of official Korean Army underwear. She quickly dried off and put on the underwear. 

She was about to ask the soldier who'd issued her the towel what to do next when the soldier looked at her and said "This room only has one door in and one door out. Even a civilian should be able to figure it out." Then she looked at Sei, as if daring her to make a smart-assed comment back. She just stuffed down her anger and went through the exit door.

Over the next few hours, Sei had gone through yet another physical exam (she'd had several in Seoul before being allowed to sign up), gotten half a dozen different vaccinations, been issued her uniform, and been assigned a place in the barracks. She was assigned to share a bunkbed with a tall recruit whose nametag said she was Kim Do Yeon.

"Since you're taller, I guess you should get the top bunk," Sei said.

"Nope," Doyeon said, looking at their bed. "Looks like the army's already decided for us."

Sei looked at the bed. Sure enough, the top bunk was labeled "Lee Seo Jeong" and the bottom one was labelled "Kim Do Yeon." At the foot of the bed were two chests, each similarly labelled.

"All right," Sergeant Choi called out from the doorway. "Put your gear in your locker, make your bed, and stand at attention at the foot of your bed." After a few minutes, as people started finishing, Sergeant Choi started walking through the barracks, inspecting everybody's bed. By the time she got to Sei and Do Yeon, Sei was starting to get worried - everyone so far had failed to make their bed to Sergeant Choi's satisfaction and been sentenced to ten pushups once they finished remaking their bed. Sergeant Choi stopped, looked at Do Yeon's bed, and asked "Private Kim, have you ever been in the army before?"

'No ma'am," Do Yeon answered.

"Then how do you explain to me how you come in here on week 1 day 1 of training already knowing how to make your bed properly."

Do Yeon tripped over her tongue for a second, then said "I watched a YouTube video, ma'am."

Sergeant Choi grunted at this, then paused for a second, trying to figure out what to do. "Very well," she said. "Show Private Lee how to make her bed properly. Private Lee, ten pushups for failing to make your bed properly. Private Kim, fifteen pushups for being a smartass. From here on out, you don't know anything until I teach you that thing. Do you understsand?"

Do Yeon was practically shaking with the effort of keeping her temper, but she was able to choke out "Yes ma'am."

After Sergeant Choi had moved on, Sei walked over to Do Yeon and said "Hey, don't let her get to you. Come on. Show me how to make my bed as neat as yours."

Do Yeon nodded. "I don't know if I can do this," she said. "I'm not used to people treating me like I don't know anything."

"That's just how they teach us to do it the army way," Sei said as they remade her bed. "You'll do fine."

After they had remade Sei's bed, they did their punishment pushups, then stood at attention at the foot of their bed to await their next command.

* * *

Two days later they had their first mail call. They weren't expecting anyone to have received mail yet, but to everyone's surprise, Sei had a letter. She came up to the front when Sergeant Choi called her name. Sergeant Choi held the letter out to her, then snatched it away when she went to take it.

"It's from Suyeon," Sergeant Choi said. "If you want this letter, you have to give me ten pushups, ten situps, and ten squats.

Sei immediately dropped down and started doing pushups. Since this was coming on top of a full day training, by the time she reached ten her muscles were burning. But she was determined to get her letter from Suyeon, so immediately after she finished the last puship, she rolled over and started doing situps. When she finished those, she started doing squats. After she finished the final squat she stood up, every muscle burning, and held out her hand to Sergeant Choi for the letter.

"You must really love her," Sergeant Choi said. Then, raising her voice she called out to everyone "Fifteen minute break, then line up for chow!"

Sei sat down right where she was and opened Suyeon's letter. "Dear Sei," it said. "It seems silly to sit down and write you a letter then afternoon when I just said good-bye to you this morning, but I want to be sure you've got a letter the first time they hand out mail. And if that's not for a while, maybe this one will catch up to tomorrow's letter and you'll get them both at once."

Sei groaned at the thought - two letters from Suyeon would probably mean 20 of everything. She didn't know if she could do it. She read on. "It's only been a few hours and already I miss you so much. I hope you're doing well. Are they treating you well? Are you getting enough to eat? Love, Suyeon."

Sei laughed. Leave it to Suyeon to bring food into this. Just then a shadow passed over her. She looked up and saw Do Yeon standing there. 

"Come on," Do Yeon said. "It's time to line up for chow."

Sei tucked her letter into her pocket and followed Do Yeon to the mess hall.

* * *

Week 3, day 3 they didn't get a mail call because they were out on an all-night hike. When they got back the next morning, they still had to do a full day of training, despite having been awake all night the night before. When they lined up for mail call, Sei was so tired she could barely stand up. For once, she hoped there wasn't a letter from Suyeon - Sergeant Choi had kept up with the extra exercise for each letter from Suyeon.

"Lee Seo Jeong," Sergeant Choi called out.

Sei tiredly trotted up to the front of the formation and immediately dropped down and started doing pushups. She was about to roll over after finishing ten but Sergeant Choi stopped her. "Nope," she said, "give me ten more. You got two letters today."

Sei groaned and started back in. After ten more pushups, she started on her situps, then on to her squats. By the time she got to eighteen squats, her legs felt like they were on fire. Gritting her teeth, she managed to eke out a nineteenth squat. Then she went back down, and barely made it up again for twenty. She was standing there, swaying in place, when Sergeant Choi pushed the letters into her hand. "Fifteen minutes until chow! Dismissed" the sergeant called out, then walked away. 

Do Yeon rushed up to Sei, took her by the arm, and lowered her down to the ground.

"You probably shouldn't have done that," Sei said. "I don't know if I'll be able to get back up again."

"Oh, I bet you will," Do Yeon said. "It's Taco Tuesday."

The prospect of tacos lifted Sei's spirits. Plus two letters from Suyeon. She looked at the two letters, tucked the newest one into her pocket, and opened the oldest one.

"Dear Sei,

I hope you're doing well. I never would have guessed it would be so hard to be without you. But you're almost halfway done with your basic training, so that's that much closer to you coming back.

I ran into your mom at the grocery store yesterday. She asked me how you were doing, so I guess you're not writing to her. I said you were doing okay, but didn't give more information than that.

Have you given any thought to what you want to do when you come back for your leave? I'd like to take you back to my bedroom and keep you there the whole time, but I'm sure you'll have other things you want to do. I'll even share you with your mom if I have to. *pout*

Have you made any friends with your fellow recruits? Or is basic training not that kind of place? I watched GI Jane last night, but I hope your experience isn't as bad as that.

Well, I'd better stop this so I can get it in the mail today.

Love,

Suyeon"

"Come on, lovergirl," Do Yeon said. "You know the lines always get long on Taco Tuesdays, and I'm sure you don't want to stand in line any longer than you have to." She extended her hand to Sei and, when Sei took it, pulled her to her feet.

Sei put her letter back in its envelope and tucked it in her pocket. "Let's go," she said.

On their way, ran into Rina, one of the other girls from their barracks, hiding behind a building crying.

"Rina, what's wrong?" Sei asked.

Rina held up a tear-stained sheet of paper. "I got a 'Dear Jane' letter from my boyfriend back home!" And with that, she was off and crying again. Sei suddenly remembered what Sergeant Choi had said about "Dear Jane" letters coming in the third week. While Do Yeon tried to comfort Rina, Sei hurriedly fished her second letter from Suyeon out of her pocket. If she had done extra exercises just to read that Suyeon was breaking up with her, she was going to be so mad. Fortunately, the other letter was more love from Suyeon. She quickly stuffed it in her pocket and went to help Do Yeon with Rina.

"-and when we get out of here," Do Yeon was saying, "we'll all go out, and we'll find you a better guy. Cause you don't deserve this! You don't deserve someone who breaks up with you while you're off serving your country!"

Rina sniffled. "Yeah! We'll do that!"

"But first," Do Yeon said, "we're going to go get some tacos. Come on!"

Sei trailed along behind, amazed that anything had managed to take Do Yeon's mind off food, and glad that Rina seemed to be doing better. "There are only three more days in week 3," she thought, "and after that my odds are better." Not that she doubted Suyeon's feelings for her, just that Suyeon had a tendency to take actions without fully thinking them through.

* * *

Week 7, day 5. Somewhere around week 5, Sergeant Choi had doubled the amount of exercise that Sei had to do to get each letter from Suyeon. Sei was in such good shape, though, that she hardly noticed. She cranked out 20 pushups, then 20 situps, then 20 squats like it was nothing. Even when she got two letters from Suyeon and had to do double exercises, it still wasn't as bad as things had been back in week 3.

"Have you noticed?" Do Yeon asked that evening over dinner.

"Noticed what?" Sei asked.

"Noticed that you're the only one that Sergeant Choi makes do extra exercises in order to get her mail," Doyeon replied.

Sei shrugged. "I guess I'm just her favorite or something," she said. She shoveled a huge bite of spicy tuna and rice into her mouth and chewed contentedly.

"That's not how favoritism works, you know," Do Yeon said with a laugh.

Sei laughed. "Then I guess I'm her antifavorite. All I know is, I'm doing things now that I couldn't dream of doing when I first got here."

"Yeah," Rina said, "you're like some sort of supersoldier. Say, have you guys given any thought to what specialties you're going to ask for when we go to specialized training? I'm thinking of going for artillery."

"And spend all day feeding shells into a gun and then carting away empties? No thank you!" Do Yeon said.

"Well then what do you want to do?" Rina asked.

Do Yeon shrugged. "I haven't really thought about it. Until the last couple of days, I wasn't even sure I was going to graduate. How about you, Sei?"

Sei looked up from her bowl. "Me? Oh. Um. . . tanks?"

Do Yeon looked surprised. "Tanks? Aren't you a little short for tanks?"

Sei shook her head. "Sergeant Choi was in tanks before she became an instructor. Anyway," she said as she scooped up another bite of spicy tuna, "you'd better decide quickly. You've got a week and a day to come up with an answer, and once you do that, you're stuck with it for the next two years."

* * *

Week 8, day 7. Suyeon was waiting at the train station for Sei's train to come in. Finally the train pulled in and people started pouring out. Suyeon looked around until she finally saw Sei, who was one of the last ones off the train. She waved to her and then once she was sure Sei had seen her, looked her over carefully. She looked generally happy and healthy. She was wearing camouflage fatigues and carrying a duffel bag over her shoulder. When Sei reached Suyeon, she dropped her duffel bag, threw her arms around Suyeon, and held her tight.

"I've missed you so much!" Sei said.

"I missed you too!" Suyeon said. "Are you hungry? I was thinking we could go for chicken and beer on the way to my apartment. Oh, wait, you've got your luggage, well, we can drop that off and then go get something to eat, you know, if you're hungry."

Sei laughed. "It sounds so good to hear your voice!" She looked around and spotted a photo booth over against one wall. "Come on - let's go to the photo booth and take our picture so I'll be able to show you off to all my army friends."

"Sure!" Suyeon said. "Let me get your duffel bag." She grabbed the handle of the bag and struggled to lift it.

"Maybe you'd better let me get it. She grabbed the handle of the bag with one hand and easily threw it over her shoulder.

Suyeon's eyes got huge. "Wow! You've really been working out!"

Sei laughed. "You've got no idea."

By this time they had reached the photo booth. They waited for some school kids to finish taking their picture, then got in and took their own pictures. While they waited for the pictures to print out, Sei started telling Suyeon about her experiences in basic training.

"Wait a second," Suyeon said, interrupting. "What's this 'extra exercise' you keep talking about?"

Sei laughed. "Every time I got a letter from you, Sergeant Choi made me do extra pushups, situps, and squats before she would give me the letter."

"What? And I was writing you every day! Sometimes twice a day!"

"It wasn't too bad most days," Sei said, "but those days when I'd get two letters would really kick my butt."

"I'm sorry," Suyeon said. "I didn't know."

"I didn't want you to know," Sei said. "I wanted you to keep writing as much as possible, so I deliberately didn't tell you."

Suyeon picked up their photos from the printer. 'Oh, they look good!"

Sei took the photos and stashed them in an outside pocket of her duffel bag. "You look good,' she said, leaning in to kiss Suyeon. Suyeon wrapped her arms around Sei and returned the kiss. Who knows how long they would have gone on if not for a loud voice coming from behind them saying "That'll be enough of that, soldier!" Startled, Sei let go of Suyeon and spun around to find Sergeant Choi standing there, accompanied by a tall woman - almost as tall as Do Yeon! - in a black dress. After holding her stern expression for a moment longer, the sergeant's face broke into a warm smile.

Looking at Suyeon, Sergeant Choi said "And you must be the famous Suyeon!" Unsure what to say to this, Suyeon said nothing. Turning to her companion, Sergeant Choi said "Lucy, I made Private Lee do extra exercise every time Suyeon wrote to her, but she never complained, not once." Turning back to Suyeon, she said "You should be proud of your girlfriend - you've got a good soldier there." Then to Sei she added "Well, I'm sure you've got better things to do with your leave than spend them talking to me, so I'll let you go. Congratulations on graduating, and I can't wait to see where you go from here."

"Bye! Nice meeting you!" Lucy said as they walked off.

Sei stared after them, her eyes wide and her mouth hanging open. "I don't think I've ever heard Sergeant Choi say that many nice things about anyone!" she said, shocked.

"You must have done good," Suyeon said, taking her hand. "Now let's go - I don't want to spend all your leave hanging around the train station."

* * *

The day was drawing to a close. They'd gone to visit Sei's mother, who seemed proud of her daughter and actually seemed to be warming up to Suyeon a little bit. They'd gone out for chicken and beer, after which they'd run into some friends from school and gone out drinking and dancing. Now they were back in Suyeon's one-room apartment. Suyeon lit a candle, turned off the overhead light, and sat down on the futon next to Sei. In the candle's flickering light, they could barely see each other. Sei sat still, letting Suyeon make the first move. Suyeon leaned forward and kissed her. When she felt Sei's mouth open under hers, she slipped her tongue inside it, kissing her deeply. When she finally came up for air, she reached up and started unbuttoning Sei's camouflage shirt. After she'd managed to fumble the first three buttons open, Sei got impatient and started unbuttoning the shirt from the bottom as Suyeon continued downward from the top. When their hands met in middle, Suyeon clapsed Sei's hands tightly for a moment, then let go to move her hands up and peel Sei's shirt off. Sei reached behind her back, unsnapped her bra, and tossed it to the floor. Suyeon stared at her for a moment, her eyes wide. Where Sei had always been a little soft before, now she was all over muscles and no visible fat whatsoever. Suyeon reached out and rubbed the outlines of her muscles, following Sei's tight abs down to the waistband of her pants.

"I know I've changed," Sei said. "I-"

"You're beautiful," Suyeon interrupted."You're like some sort of goddess of war. I just. . . I can feel the power in your muscles and I - I never would have expected to like it as much as I do." She continued running her hands over Sei's chest, stomach, and back as she leaned forward and kissed her again.

"I was nervous," Sei said. "I was afraid you wouldn't find me attractive anymore now that I'm all" - she gestured at her torso - "this."

Suyeon pulled Sei into a hug. "You know I love you for more than just your body," she said, "but your body is - you've got me so wet right now."

Sei pulled up Suyeon's skirt, moved her underwear to the side, and verified this fact for herself. As she stroked and explored Suyeon's sex, Suyeon threw her head back and moaned. "Oh, that feels so good," she said. "I've been dreaming of you doing that!"

"I hope that's not all you've been dreaming of," Sei said as her index finger traced lazy circles around Suyeon's clit. "The Suyeon I left behind was never a pillow princess."

Suyeon's head snapped up. "And the Suyeon you came back to isn't either." She pushed Sei onto her back on her futon, unbuttoned her pants and stripped them off. Pausing only for a moment to admire Sei's newly muscular thighs, she pulled off Sei's underwear and dove in between her legs. She planted kisses all over Sei's sex as her fingers spread her open, frantically searching for Sei's clit. Once she had found it, Suyeon latched onto it with her mouth, alternately licking and sucking, until Sei cried out in orgasm. Sei reached down and grabbed Suyeon's arms and shoulders, pulling her up on top of her, excitedly kissing her, tasting herself on Suyeon's lips. 

"God, you are so good at that," Sei said between kisses. "Give me a moment to catch my breath and I'll do you."

Suyeon laid down next to Sei and wrapped her arms and legs around her, enjoying the contrast of her body against Sei's. "Take your time, soldier girl," she whispered in Sei's ear. "We've got all weekend."


End file.
